Talaron
Talaron is a planet mainly made out of crystals and snow. (add pics pls) Past Talaron Not much is known about Talaron before it became a planet of ice and strange, illuminating crystals. However it is known that Talaron, before it's unknown destruction, used to be a planet quite similar to Alderaan in terms of plant life, however housed no intelligent creatures until the snow had arrived to Talaron. It housed many great cities that are now either buried under the snow that you would walk on today or in ruins due to the sudden destruction. Many have attempted to find evidence of what destroyed Talaron, however all that have attempted such a feat never returned to their families. Talaron Today Talaron today is a planet, as stated before, a planet of mystery, freezing summits, strange illuminating crystals and ruins of what used to be great cities. What is most notable as of now currently is the creatures of Talaron such as Ulyian's Bird, named after a man found at Talaron's core. Ulyian's Bird is a creature that is made out of metal and is capable of flight and also seemingly devour the planet's crystals and any rare, remaining plant life. A more threatening creature are the Colossi, giant creatures that roam the surface of Talaron, little is known about this creature as of now. There are rumors that after the sudden destruction a intelligent race was born on Talaron, what this race is called and how they came to be is unknown as of now. There are also a race called Harenarians who live in the underground of Talaron, but they are foreign to the planet and did not originate there, unlike most of the creatures in the planet, they are the race who gave =NOVA= the knowledge of their own species' extermination at the hands of a species known as the Zephyrians. Ulyian, the only man who has managed to make his way in and out of the Malistyal without dying, is how we have all this info of Talaron. He came across =NOVA= In the ruins of Talaron's city, one of the HRs had asked what he had found but Ulyian merely walked off. Not much is known about him from then. The Malistyal The brutish, towering creatures we know as Colossi call one area home, if not all, on the planet Talaron, that area is known as the Malistyal. the Malistyal could even be called 'No Man's Land' due to the fact that this specific area of Talaron for unknown purposes get's colder than the rest of the planet, it is as stated before the home of almost all the colossi on the planet, houses many ruins with quite alien architecture which only gives the same results when attempting to reach any other place in Talaron and worst of all what are rumored to be the past inhabitants of the ruins you see today are roaming the Malistyal, murdering anyone in their sight. Due to this inconvience we have no description on what they look like. It is rumored that these corpse like figures are guarding the ruins of alien buildings, preventing someone or something finding out what caused the destruction of what used to be a great planet with a thriving enviroment. These rumors should be taken with a pint of Regifizz however as they were merely spread around after hearing Ulyians description of the alien buildings. There is another strange, yet fascinating structure you need not worry, there seems to be a large river that runs through the Malistyal, Ulyian said that if you follow the river you will encounter a waterfall, however by now it is a frozen, towering sphere. Speaking about it's landscape, it is quite alien to the rest of Talaron as it houses large amount of crystals that glow a crismon, blood like glow unlike the rest of the crystals in Talaron which glow a innocent baby blue. The landscape is made out of what appears to be a quite coarse stone and hence it is quite hard to travel anywhere in the Malistyal, there is also a large amount of gravel ontop of the snow to top it off.